Misscommunication
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor takes Donna to a proper castle, unfortunately for him his intentions are misconstrued.
1. Chapter 1

Trudging through the forest Donna was quickly becoming inpatient as her shoes became caked with mud, "when are we going to get there," she whined slipping again. Catching her before she met the wet dirt the Doctor steadied her, "here, hold on to me," he suggested, taking her arm in his, "it's at the edge of the forest, about two meters now." Rolling her eyes, Donna held tighter to him as she slid again. He wrapped his arm around her, "maybe this will help," he told her bringing her body closer to his and slowing his speed. If Donna fell he would never hear the end of it.

"Halt," a loud voice boomed as galloping grew louder. The Doctor turned on his heels placing himself between Donna and the horsemen, "what are you two doing on the King's land," the head guard questioned. Smiling the Doctor pulled his psychic paper out to show them, "were just travelers. Come to see the castle by royal invite. Here are our papers of induction," he announced. The guard took read the words, "Lord Smith and Lady Noble," he read aloud, "yes I see. What happened to your carriage?"

Donna moved out from behind the Doctor sensing no danger, "his Lordship broke it," she remarked shooting him a glare. The guard watched her, not interacting, but waiting for the Doctor to answer, "stuck in mud, wheel came off," he lied. Motioning to one of his men, the lower ranked guard dismounted from his horse, "your lady," he announced. Looking over at Donna the Doctor grinned, "I'm not his lady," Donna added tired of being ignored by the men causing the Doctor to shoot her a look of concern as she made her way to the horse. Helping her mount the horse his hands were planted firmly on Donna's waist as he lifted her opting to lead her horse himself rather than entrust one of the men to do it.

Making it to the edge of the forest Donna gasped at the sight before her. Just over a green clearing was the most beautiful castle she'd ever seen made of red brick, "it's beautiful," she panted, "you like," the Doctor smiled proud of himself. Donna nodded eagerly, "yes very much so," she confirmed as they were led through the surrounding village and into the courtyard. Having made it in through the gate the Doctor slowed the horse to a stop, assisting Donna off. As she dismounted with the aid of gravity she slipped within his hands causing their lips to brush against each other, "oi, you aren't poisoned," she snorted before smacking his hands away.

"You must change before being presented to the King," the armed guard informed them causing Donna to smirk waiting for the Doctor's response. Smiling the Doctor turned back to the guard, "I'm afraid we only have our travel clothes, the rest is in the carriage," he retorted. The guard looked the both of them over, "surely the chamber maids could find something suitable," he pointed out. Not missing a beat, the Doctor grinned, "I'm fine although I agree that the lady must be presentable for the King," he smirked noticing the glare Donna set on him. "I'm fine too," she huffed not easing her look. With a wave of the hand the guard motioned for a fellow to accompany Donna, "take her to the chambermaids," he ordered.

Following along with the guard Donna looked back at the Doctor briefly, "you'll pay for this," she mouthed before turning and allowing herself to be whisked away. The man wasn't much for talking but thankfully there was so much beauty to be seen around her. The castle was breathtaking, as far as she could see were stone walls with intricate tapestries hanging everywhere. They came to a door on which the guard leading her knocked. A young blonde woman answered the door, "Thomas, what are you doing here," she whispered shocked. The dark haired guard removed his helmet, "official business my love," he said, "Mark has sent us here for you to prepare this lady properly to presented before the King," he informed her. The blonde girl looked over Donna, "I have something that should fit her," she replied, "wait here," she instructed Thomas taking leading Donna through the door.

"Hello, I am Margaret," she introduced herself to Donna, "lay your things on the chair while I fetch you a dress," she ordered. Donna took a deep breath looking around the darkened room, only lit by a fireplace, as she began taking off her jacket and shoes, "I'm Donna," she told Margaret. Returning with an arm length royal blue gown Margaret smiled at her, "new to the court I take it," she questioned. Donna nodded, "yes. My mate and I were just traveling. I've always loved castles so he wanted me to see King Henry's in all its glory," she explained. Margret paused, "mate," she asked unsure what this meant. Donna pondered what word to use to get her point across as Margret waited patiently, "you might want to remove more," she suggested holding up the corset that Donna would need help into.

Nodding shyly Donna began to peel off her shirt and trousers, noticing Margret eying her bra oddly she removed it too making sure to cover herself, self conscious of her body. Smiling understanding Margret went behind her, fitting the corset on, "this 'mate' of yours, is he your betrothed," she inquired. Unable to fight the laughter Donna noticed how restricted she was by the corset immediately, "no, no, we just live together and travel," she corrected her as the corset was tied off. Helping her step into the royal blue gown, Margret continued her line of questions, "you aren't betrothed nor do you wear a ring of marriage. Do you two live together in a familial way," she asked sliding the dress up over Donna's midriff. Shoving her arms down the long sleeves Donna answered, "I guess you could say that. He has sort of become my family. I want to be with him forever," she reminisced missing the look of scorn on Margret's face.

Finishing the buttons in the back Margret looked at Donna's hair, "may I," she inquired, "your hair is so beautiful," she complimented. Donna nodded feeling weighed down by the dress. How did they do it? And they hadn't even put her shoes on yet. Styling Donna's hair Margret continued on her line of questioning, "do you think he will ask for your hand," she pushed causing Donna to chuckle, "no. He's not the marrying type," Donna replied leaving Margret confused. "Are you," she asked. Donna paused thinking about the question before her, "I thought I was. I would love to have children but it would take a lot to get me to leave him," she said dreamily. Placing a hair piece a top Donna's head Margret finished her design, "I think you are ready for the King," she announced.

Standing up Donna stood before the mirror glimpsing herself for the first time and began to cry, "do you not like it," Margret worried. Donna shook her head, "no. I love it," she whimpered, "I'm beautiful," she cried looking at the image before her. The corset had pulled her waist tighter, forcing her chest to appear bigger and the sleeves elongated her arms. Donna hair was pulled up with auburn ringlets falling across her shoulders as her bangs drifted off to the side of her face. She had never seen herself look so good before, having never thought of herself as beautiful it was almost like she wasn't staring at her own reflection but a trick of her mind instead. Hugging Margret unexpectedly she profusely thanked her before leaving with Thomas to find the Doctor and be presented to the King.

Seeing Donna the Doctor was intensely jealous of her Ginger hair but he also found himself confused at how his breath caught in his throat and the way his body wanted to react toward his best friend, his best friend whose womanly assets were directly in front of his face, "blimey," he proclaimed when she was within earshot. Donna shot him a glare, "oi watch it spaceman," she growled nervously clasping her hands together and rolling her shoulders in to cover her body causing the Doctor to frown. "You look beautiful," he declared with a little too much amazement hinting in his voice. Grinning he took her hand in his, bowing before her. He lightly brushed his lips across her hand, pursing them as he planted a kiss, "my lady," he whispered into her skin causing Donna's cheeks to redden complimenting her auburn ringlets. She curtseyed batting her eyelashes, "my lord," she replied glowing despite the ridiculousness they were displaying. "Ready to meet the King," he smiled offering her his arm. Taking it Donna moved closer to him, "you bet."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit of filler to set up the next chapter. It's things I felt needed to occur in order to get to the good stuff.

* * *

Being announced into the grand hall was something Donna had only ever seen on the telly, yet it was less grand than they portrayed it to be. The King was sitting on his throne, with others milling about on the sides creating an aisle from the door to the King. Hardly the lavish introduction she imagined, "the physician Smith and Lady Noble," they were announced officially. Coming to a stop before climbing stairs to the Henry's chair Donna curtseyed as the Doctor bowed. She had never seen him fit in so well, maybe it was just because of the reputation King Henry had about killing people who didn't please him. That much Donna had remembered from school. In fact, I wonder what wife he is on she thought.

Henry looked them both over, Donna wondered if he was able to tell they were far from their own time, "you are a physician," he asked eying the Doctor's outfit carefully. Smiling the Doctor stood up straight again, "yes. I am known as the Doctor," he confirmed. The King looked over at his young dark haired Queen. Mustn't be the first wife, too young Donna thought, well that is if she was remembering right, "I could use the opinion of a skilled physician," he thought aloud. The Queen looked over at him displaying a slight frown as she reached for Henry's hand. "You will with us tonight and we will talk more then," he ordered not giving the Doctor or Donna a chance to disagree.

As they were dismissed the Doctor looked eagerly around, "fancy a walk my Lady," he questioned smirking. Donna rolled her eyes, "if you insist," she replied as he put his arm out for her to take. Walking around the court Donna had never seen so many people, "that is Thomas Cromwell," the Doctor pointed out, "he is the head of the church below the King. He'll be executed in a couple years like Anne and her family." Donna met his eyes, "is that who that was? Anne Boleyn? The tart that changed England forever," she inquired. The Doctor lowered his voice, "might want to watch what you say Donna. You could be executed for a lot less around here," he warned.

"Oo, Tennis," the Doctor chirped as they came to a tiny tennis court with smaller rackets than she had ever seen. Spectators were surrounding the court watching two opposing men, clapping when someone gained a point, "looks rather dull," she snorted. The Doctor looked over at her grinning wildly, "ah I don't know looks like It could be fun. Maybe I'll go next round," he suggested. Dropping her mouth open in surprise Donna failed to put her words together, "y-you do sports," she stuttered. "Yep," he popped his p, "well I used to play circuit. Was rather good if I do say so myself. Could have gone professional, well, you know if I was a human," Donna rolled her eyes at the Doctor's usual rambling as the match ended.

Taking his leather jacket off the Doctor folded it up carefully, "would you be willing to hold this," he asked sheepishly," Donna nodded taking the jacket from him as he began to remove his pinstripe suit jacket as well. It wasn't often that he would take his jackets off out in public. It had taken her long enough to get him to do it in front of her, when she had started forcing him to relax and have lazy days with her. Watching the Doctor enter the tennis court he gave her a wink, no doubt full of that ego of his. Peculiarly, he began rolling his sleeves up, exposing his arms, his nicely toned arms that is. It wasn't often that the Doctor bared so much skin and even though only belonging to his arms it was oddly as if Donna was seeing him in a new light, without his normal amount of clothes that is.

Shaking the thoughts from her head Donna set herself on watching the Doctor play as he took one of the tiny rackets. It was a lot of back and forth between the two men, mostly the ball going between them. Donna didn't understand the game very well other than when the group clapped she would which earned her a scolding from the Doctor when she had cheered a point against him which he quickly rectified. "Your husband is quite good as this," a young woman told Donna as she continued to watch the Doctor who was winning. Out of habit Donna opened her mouth to object, "he's not my husband," she corrected. They young woman looked at her shocked, "really? You to arrived together. Are you his servant," she questioned. Donna flashed red at that comment, "I am no one's servant. I'm his equal. We travel together. Sometimes he saves me and other times I save him. We're partners. That is all," she growled.

"Donna," the Doctor whined, "trying to win a match here," he reminded her. Looking at the young woman who was still standing there flabbergasted Donna back tracked over her words, "I'm sorry. We get that all the time but we aren't married. I find it annoying having to explain it all the time," she apologized. The young lady nodded curtly before quickly making her way from Donna. "And Match," the Doctor's opponent called after the Doctor had gained another point. Oi, now she was never going to hear the end of it. Just what he needed, an inflated ego. The Doctor returned to her rolling his sleeves down as Donna carefully watched waiting for him to take his coats, "did you have fun," she asked. The Doctor grinned brightly, "yes. Are you enjoying your walk," he questioned. Donna shot him a look, "it isn't much of a walk. More just watching you play tennis," she reminded him. Taking her arm he gave her a smile, "let us rectify that. The gardens are marvelous."

The Doctor was right, the gardens were simply beautiful and had the perfect walking path designed within them. The roses were bigger and brighter than she had ever seen, "Queen Catherine had them brought from Spain before she was dethroned," he told her, "most of the beauty around her remains from her. She had exquisite taste," he mentioned. "Doctor," Donna worried hush idly seeing two guards making their way to them. The two guards came to a stop in front of the Doctor and Donna, "his royal highness requests your presence as assistant to his physicians," they declared.

Giving a nod of acceptance the Doctor and Donna followed them to the King's chambers. Allowing the Doctor into the room they prevented Donna from entering, "you are not needed," they objected. The Doctor turned to them, "either she comes with me or I'm not going," he warned. Giving a sigh Donna backed up, "you go on. Go help the King. I'll wait here like your plucky little helper," she shot repeating his words from a recent trip. Shooting her a grin the Doctor disappeared behind the door.

"We would like to bleed you to drain away the bile," he heard the group of physicians tell Henry. Sauntering over to the bed side he forced his hands into his pockets, "no, no, no. You don't want that. It's rubbish. The whole lot is," he scolded. Henry watched the Doctor carefully, "what do you recommend he asked of the Doctor. Taking a deep breath he walked up beside Henry's bed, "with your permission," he hinted not wanting to touch the King without being granted approval. Looking at the open sores the Doctor quickly realized they were superficial and mostly just causing pain, "if you apply ointment and bandages allowing them to dry during the night they will heal quickly," he explained reaching into his pocket and removing a jar with a golden goo like substance within it, "this should do the trick. Simple enough, great healing properties," he explained handing it to Henry's normal physicians.

Watching and instructing as the physicians treated the King's wounds the Doctor was eager to get back to Donna. He didn't like leaving her alone anywhere even if he was nearby. After all his companions had a knack for wandering off, even when he told them not to, "that should do it," he smiled rocking on the soles of his feet, "I'll just be on my way now," he said starting for the door. "Wait," Henry objected, "you and your Lady shall be the guest of honor at dinner tonight. You can tell me more about your ways," he arranged. There wasn't much the Doctor could do other than accept and why wouldn't he and Donna enjoy being the guest of honor? It would make Donna's experience he hypothesized. Being dismissed by the King the Doctor returned to Donna, "how'd it go," she asked. Smiling the Doctor took her by the arm, "good. So good in fact that we will be dining at the King's table tonight. We're the guest of honor," he laughed continuing on their walk about the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

The music was loud and upbeat when they entered the room. Straight in a head of them were men and women cheerfully dancing while others looked on milling about or sat eating. Everything glowed golden from the candle lit chandeliers which accented Donna's fiery curls. Henry sure knew how to throw a party, there was food as far as the eye could see and he was running around wildly smiling, "you wouldn't know that the Pope just refused him an annulment," the Doctor whispered into Donna's ear. She nudged him with her elbow shaking her head at the things he found amusing as they made their way to the King's table. The King's table, her Mum would never believe it even if she did tell her. Donna watched everyone around her happily celebrating, by way of food and dance and began to partake in the tantalizing food before her of which the Doctor had already began, "this is really good," she said taking a sip of grog. The Doctor looked over from the conversation Henry was having, "yes. He had some of the best cooks," the Doctor told her lowering his voice, "that's why when he gets older he becomes a bit plump," he let on causing Donna to snort before turning his attention back to Henry's conversation.

Noticing Donna staring at the dance floor the Doctor decided to jump to action, "would you like to dance," he asked offering her a smile. Donna looked at him briefly before turning back to those on the floor, "I don't know how," she objected. Standing up he took Donna's hand, "nonsense. It's easy as a lemon," he urged pulling on her hand, "just follow my lead." Donna smirked at him, "isn't that always what I do," she laughed. The Doctor grinned, "yes and it turns out alright," he paused, "most the time," he added as they both burst into laughter.

"Stand here, face me, give me your hand," he instructed as Donna listened to him carefully waiting for the music to start. As it did he dropped one hand, "circle around to your right," the Doctor told her mimicking her smile. Gliding around to the music was easier than Donna had expected. The Doctor was a fine dancer and good instructor. She felt as if she had known the dance forever with the ease he made it. Donna felt like a princess, like the center of attention, even if it was just for a moment and none of it was true. As the music came to an end she curtseyed before the Doctor as he bowed. It was almost like a fairy tale if she let her mind go for a second.

Escorting Donna back to the table the Doctor noticed her wobble a little, "are you okay," he inquired worried. Donna nodded, "I think it'd be best if I go to bed," she hiccupped, "this drink is really good but I'm not feeling so well," she said leaning on the table a little too much for the Doctor's comfort. He took the glass from her hand sniffing it, "that's because it's wine," he corrected her. She made a pout with her lips, "oh. That would explain it," she giggled, "yes. Bed sounds like the best idea," she told herself aloud. Taking her arm the Doctor led her back to their assigned room, "here you are," he stated making sure she was safely inside the room.

Donna looked around the darkened room from earlier, it was just the two of them, Margret was most likely getting ready for bed herself, "uh Doctor," her voice squeaked. He raised his head to meet her eyes, "yes," he intoned watching Donna worry her lip. "I, uh, I need some help, to, uh, the woman who helped me in isn't here and I don't know how to, I can't reach the back," she stuttered. Laughing he walked over to her, "turn around," he instructed. He watched as Donna turned picking up the dressing gown that was laid across the bed, before pulling her hair to the side exposing her neck and the laces of her gown. Slowly the Doctor began unlacing the dress, losing the ties exposing more pale flesh decorated with freckles. Donna could feel his soft fingers brush against her skin sending ripples of excitement coursing through her body. She tried to shake the thought from her head, she couldn't think of her best mate like that, no, it must just be the alcohol she told herself.

Feeling the dress begin to give way Donna quickly moved to hold it up, "thank you," she told him wrapping the dressing gown around herself, waiting to undress the rest of the way until he was gone. The Doctor gave her a quick smile before returning to the door, "Doctor are you coming to bed," she asked only realizing what she said, "I didn't mean," she added seeing his grin, "oh come off it. It's a big bed and you need sleep to," she growled angered even easier while drunk. "No I'm going to have another look around. You rest. I think you need it," he laughed. "Doctor," she called not wanting him to leave yet. Donna walked over to him, "thank you for everything," she beamed stepping onto her tip toes and kissing his cheek. The Doctor smiled back giving her a hug, "good night Donna," he said closing the door behind him. Donna carefully peeled away the layers she had been stuck in all day, wrapping the dressing gown around her and crawled under the covers right before passing out.

When the Doctor returned to the party Anne was standing with a group smiling and laughing until she saw him. She quickly changed direction approaching him, "I have been watching you. The things you say lead me to believe you know more than you let on," she hinted. The Doctor smiled, "that was not my intention Lady Anne," he apologized. She reached out grabbing onto his wrist, "you've mistaken my meaning. I need to know if I will bear the King a son. What do the prophecies say," she begged. Shaking his head the Doctor ran his hand through his hair, "I am not into the occult," he protested. Lady Anne tightened her grip on him, "you will tell me physician or I will have you arrested. Your knowledge is too great. The King is already suspicious of you," she paused looking over at him. Sure enough Henry was watching the two interact suspiciously, "all I have to do is tell him you tried to bed me," she threatened. Unhappy about being threatened and the fact that Donna was nowhere near to save him the Doctor sighed, "the King will have a son," he replied making Anne grin from ear to ear, "but first another daughter," he added walking off and leaving Anne alone.

Mulling around the Doctor was quite enjoying himself. Henry had many scholars at court that were close to the brilliancy of the Doctor. The one thing he could care less about, however was the conversation of religion that continuously popped up due to the reformations the country was undergoing. He was just about to move onto another group having tired of their meager brains when he felt arms on him, "your grace is arrested under suspicion of witch craft, seduction and treason. I am ordered to take you to the dungeon," the head guard from earlier announced. "What," the Doctor squeaked surprised, "I assure you I am not witch nor did I try to take the King's property or Lady Anne," he objected trying to talk his way out of trouble like he always did.

Finding out soon that that would be an unsuccessful method the Doctor was dragged out from the hall and down the corridor as others watched on. He was shoved into a bare room where before him laid many torture devices, "take your clothes off," the guard ordered. The Doctor stood there defiantly, "take your clothes off or we will rip them off. His Highness has ordered you be stripped of your clothes to prevent further witchery. You will wear these instead," he commanded motioning to the pair of pants and shirt that lay on the nearby table. Begrudgingly the Doctor began undressing, removing his coat, then his jacket and shirt, followed by his trainers and trousers. As soon as he had removed each item the guard took it, "spread your arms and legs," he was told. Obeying the Doctor felt he had no other choice for the time being. They had his Sonic but he would think of something, he always did.

It was while he was thinking that the Doctor didn't see the buckets of cold water coming his way and dousing him completely from head to toe, "what was that for," he shot more shocked at the temperature than the action. The guard emptied another at him, "to wash you of impurities. Wouldn't want you to be able to bewitch anyone now would we," he said picking up yet again another bucket. When all the buckets had been poured over him the Doctor was allowed to dress, "is there a way I could talk to the King? It's just a misunderstanding. Honestly," he protested. The guard grabbed him by the arm forcing him into a wooden cell with straw strewn about the stone floor, "the King does not talk to the accused," the he growled locking the Doctor within and leaving.

Looking around the Doctor tried to find a weakness in the structure. The bars at the front appeared to have none, the wooden wall behind him possibly did but it could take all night in order to find it. Time was something he had plenty of fortunately. Staring out the small window illuminated by moonlight he shuddered hearing the screams and pleas from those being tortured feet away. Unable to help he sat idly by helpless. That was the worst feeling of all, not that they threatened to kill him, nor locked him up but that he was useless in helping the poor man begging for release.


	4. Chapter 4

Banging is what awoke Donna that mid morning. She thought her head was about to explode from the pressure and throbbing within it but even when she gently pressed on the points that always worked when the Doctor did the same she was faced with no relief. "Doctor," she mumbled into her pillow, "tell him I need him," she said stroking the wall. Donna waited for the gentle hum reply the TARDIS typically gave her, when it didn't come she pried her eyes open looking around the darkened room. That's right, we're in England she remembered, but where was the Doctor, "Doctor," she questioned aloud, had he come back last night? He wasn't in the bed, Donna sat up as the pounding continued, but it wasn't just inside her head. No, it was the door. She crawled out of bed ignoring the aches of protest her body screamed making her way to the door, "did you misplace your sonic again," she groggily asked opening the door.

To Donna's dismay she wasn't met with the Doctor but with Margaret, "my lady. I have been trying to wake you for some time. It is your mate," her tongue tripped over the foreign word with distain. "What has the Doctor done now," Donna sighed pulling the dressing gown tighter around her. Margaret stepped in closing the door behind her, "you should sit," she suggested guiding Donna to a chair, "the physician has been arrested. They are holding him in the dungeon for execution tomorrow." No, Donna thought she couldn't have heart Margaret right, "execution? My Doctor? Tall bloke too skinny for words," she clarified. Taking Donna's hand Margaret nodded in affirmation, "I need to see him at once. He'll know what to do," Donna babbled standing up. "You will want to get dressed first, let me fetch you something and I will take you to him," she said leaving Donna alone. Donna ran her hand through her hair, figures the Doctor would much things up like usual. He always had a knack for not keeping his mouth shut when he needed to but then again so did she.

All Donna could think of was getting to the Doctor, she could care less what she was wearing, she needed to see him, to make sure he was alright. Donna didn't even care when Margaret came back with a simple brown dress, she just hurried to squeeze into the corset and dress so she could be on her way to the Doctor. Following Margaret down the desolate halls they were led by a single flame illuminating through the darkness. Donna's breath kept hitching in her chest, what if they were too late, what if something had happened to the Doctor? She couldn't handle another Midnight. Her nose was accosted by the most repelling smell she'd ever encountered making her stomach turn into knots, yet it was eerier familiar, blood, it was the smell of rotting blood! She tried to hold herself upright but it was too much. Donna kneeled over heaving at the smell, "we are almost there," Margaret urged, "you will get used to the smell. Until then breathe through your mouth," she suggested. Doing as she was told they came to a familiar guard, Thomas, the one from yesterday, "she wants to see her betrothed before he is executed," Margaret told him.

Thomas looked from Margaret to Donna, "this way my lady," he escorted her down the wet murky hallway, leading her to a cell in the corner. There was a man in there Donna did not recognize, he was dazed almost staring into space. His face was pale and the clothes he wore were lose on him as his hair fell in all the wrong places. But he was him, she'd recognize him anywhere even without his suit or gelled hair, "Doctor," she softly said bringing the man from his thoughts. He looked up meeting her eyes, sadness apparent across his face, "Donna," he exclaimed with much less than his usual eagerness. Standing up he moved from his burlap sack of a bed, and the hay padding, "why did you come," he questioned. Donna rolled her eyes reaching through the bars, "because you're a big fat dumbo. What did you do?" The Doctor smiled, "don't worry about me I won't be here long," he comforted. His words were deceived by his shaking body, "what did they do to you," she asked carefully. "Nothing, just gave me a bath. I tend to forget those sometimes, water was a little cold but none the less," he blabbered. She reached in cupping his frozen cheek, "you're freezing," she gasped. The Doctor pulled away instinctively from her hand, "Donna I'm a Time Lord, we aren't susceptible to the same dangers as you humans," he affirmed.

She watched the Doctor for a few moments, so out of character for himself yet he was trying to act as everything was okay, "I'll have you out by tomorrow," she told him firmly. The Doctor shook his head, "Donna, it'll be fine. I'll think of a way," he tried to convince her. Donna was having none of it, "you're always saving everyone else, let me save you spaceman," she pleaded. Taking her hand the Doctor gave it a squeeze, "if something happens," he paused not wanting to say it, "if I'm not able to get out. The key to the TARDIS is in my trouser pocket. Take it and the TARDIS will take you home," he instructed her. Holding her finger up to stop him she bit down on the corner of her cheek to prevent herself from tearing up, "none of that you hear me? I'll make this right," she promised standing up and leaving him alone again.

An angry Donna was something no one wanted to deal with and this time her fury was channeled at the King, "take me to see the King," she ordered once she and Margret were out of ears reach. "You simply cannot force an audience with his majesty," Margret protested. Swirling in rage to face her Donna growled, "then find me a way to bump into the old bit," she dared. Margret bit her lip startled by Donna's fury, "the King, he usually goes to Mass with Lady Anne before lunch. They come through the court to the chapel. You could petition him there," she suggested. Smiling Donna sighed, "thank you. I'm sorry for snapping. I just, I can't imagine my life without him," she admitted.

Waiting for the King to arrive to Mass felt like years. Donna was waiting, ready to pounce, no matter what she had to do or what the outcome may be she wasn't going down without a fight, "the King," she heard the royal guards call. She could see him and the Lady Anne approaching, this was it, this was her chance, "your majesty if I may request a moment of your time with the highest importance," she begged falling to the ground before his feet. Henry stopped looking down at her with such reproach, "what is this," he questioned hinting of anger. "Please your majesty, I beg of you to release the Doctor," she cried, "he does not know what he says. He speaks without thinking all the time," she explained. Henry stood there, "is he sorry? Does he repent? Does he beg my forgiveness," he inquired. Donna nodded, "yes, yes. He never meant to anger you," she enlightened him.

Looking over at Anne, Henry looked as if he was about to think over her position, "what of his proposition to the Mistress Anne," he asked. Donna swallowed hard trying to think of anything that would fix that allegation, "he would never think of having relations with your Anne," she clarified. Henry looked surprised, "and why is that? Does he not find her beautiful?" Donna nodded, "he does, and only a fool would not. The Doctor however only has eyes for me your majesty," she lied. Looking over Donna the King noticed that she was very beautiful and well endowed if she was younger he might have chosen to take her as one of his mistresses, "how do you know this? Are you his betrothed," Anne chimed in. Swallowing hard Donna shifted tucking her hands under her dress revealing a golden chain as she brought it up around and off of her neck, "because of this your majesty. He gave me this gold ring the day we met when he promised to protect me forever. He asked me to join him but I was scared and said no until a year later. Now we are inseparable," she stretched the truth to fit her need. Margret stepped forward, "your majesty they live together in a familial way indulging in carnal knowledge of the flesh without intention of making an honest women of her," she added causing Donna to almost choke into laughter.

"What would you ask of me," Henry questioned looking back to Donna. Worrying her lip she took a deep breath, "that you drop the charges. Fine him, banish us from court just don't sentence him to death," she begged. Anne looked furious, which the King noticed, "I will grant your proposition on one condition. You and the Physician will be banished from court and the charges will be dropped after you two are wed to ensure there is no danger to the Mistress Anne," he declared. Nodding in agreement she curtseyed and moved from the Kings way, "yes your majesty," she echoed. How was she going to get the Doctor to agree to this? Watching Henry and Anne make their way to the chapel Donna leaned against the wall for support. The adrenalin of what just happened was still pumping through her body. Donna had half thought that she too would be thrown in jail for speaking to the King like that. But now the bigger problem lay ahead of her, telling the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sucking up all the courage with in her Donna made her way back to the dungeon. Worrying the hem of her wrist unsure what she was going to say but Donna was more worried about what the Doctor would say. She was stopped by Thomas, the same guard from earlier, "I need to talk to him before things happen. I want to be the one to tell him," she gulped. He let her pass with a nod. Donna came to the Doctor's cell. He appeared lighter than last time, like he might have actually believed she could do something, "Doctor," she called. "Donna," he cheered happy to see her and eagerly making his way to her side. She worried her lip trying to form the words, "well, I have good news and bad news," she started dropping her gaze from the Doctor's eyes, "the good news is Henry is willing to let you out," she told him. The Doctor smiled relieved, she could see the wrinkle creases forming around his eyes and his dimples even almost showed, "and the bad news," he asked wearily.

Picking at tiny pieces of straw on the floor Donna avoided his eyes, "I would have done anything to get you out. I didn't know what to say. I half expected him to throw me in here with you. I, I, we have to get married in order for you to get out," she blurted. Sitting there the Doctor absorbed what she said, "Donna do you know what this means," he questioned. "It means that you don't get executed. We're mates that's all you made that perfectly clear that's all you want. I'm not trying to trick you into marriage. I'm not even sure I believe in marriage anymore. I'd do anything to save you Doctor so just look at this as one of those friendly things. You save my life so now I'm saving yours," she babbled. Reaching through the bars he took her hand, "it's more than that," he protested. Donna looked up meeting his eyes, "how," she questioned.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to be nervous, "marriages are different than they are in your time. In order for a marriage to be declared valid it isn't just the ceremony that needs to be witnessed," he confessed. "You mean we have to? In front of them," she gasped pulling back from the bars noticing the Doctor's ear tips had slightly reddened.

The pregnant pause between them seemed to last for ages, "okay," Donna finally said breaking the silence. The Doctor shook his head as if he didn't hear her correctly, "okay," he squeaked. Donna offered him a warm smile, "yeah. You wouldn't be the first bloke I didn't love and slept with," she offered, "unless, can you even," she began. "Donna I assure you I have danced before. I am perfectly capable of it," his voice squawked. He was rather cute when that happened she thought, shoving that idea far from her mind, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate I just I don't know what aliens do." Looking more bashful than ever the Doctor rolled his eyes, "I do have children you know," he reminded her. She nodded giving him a grin, "yeah. So, um, about tonight, if we're both on board to save you and all is there anything I should prepare myself for," she wearily asked. "It's not like it shoots spikes," he exclaimed. Pursing her lips together Donna stared at the ground, "I'm sorry but how am I supposed to know. It's not like we've talked about the mating habits of Time Lords," she shot bursting into laughter.

"Lady Donna," Margret interrupted, "I must take you to get ready," she said turning to the Doctor, "an attendant should be along to ready you as well," she told him taking Donna's hand, "we must be going," she urged. Donna gave the Doctor a small smile, "see you on the other side," she nervously laughed trying to hide the emotions going crazy within her. Allowing herself to be led back to her room Donna was surprised to find that Margret wasn't taking her there, "where are we going," she asked. Margret let go of Donna's arm, "you are getting married you two will have a bridal suite for the night with preparation areas for the wedding and consummation." Consummation, the one word Donna really didn't need to hear right now, it gave her butterflies, not the good kind, well maybe. She was so confused and glad that she shaved. How could she be happy about marrying and having to sleep with the Doctor? What did that mean?

Pushing those thoughts from her head Donna tried to stay focused in the moment as Margret brought her an ivory dress to wear, "thank you. It's beautiful," Donna exclaimed. Preparing a bath for Donna Margret gave her a reassuring smile, "dresses are easy to find. Everyone wants to get married but not everyone is lucky enough to. Most marry for advancement rather than love. What you and the physician have is special," she declared. Opening her mouth to object Donna silenced herself with the worry what if she had fallen for the Doctor. She knew without a doubt she loved him and would do anything for him but how far did that love go? Obviously further than either of them would have thought. Sensing Donna's tension she continued, "I see the way he looks at you, his eyes so full of love, always wanting to protect you. Much like my Thomas, he wants to ask for my hand but he has to save more before asking my Father. I'm not sure he would even say yes then but I love him and would wait for him forever," she confessed.

Drawing herself up out of the bath Donna dried herself off, surely if the Doctor looked at her with love in his eyes it was only the love he has for his best friend or pity, nothing more. She wasn't under any allusion as to her age or lack of beauty compared to past companions like Rose. She stood as Margret helped her climb into her bridal dress, nothing like what she wore for her nonexistent wedding to Lance neither would she willingly choose this but it was pretty and simple. It was a white gown with fitted sleeves and a lace inlay. The inlay was rather gorgeous and when Donna walked or spun it made the most magical poof sound. Margaret styled her hair up and away from her face allowing for her curls to cascade down her back and around her neck along with the gold chin that she always wore, she accentuated it with a white necklace, "these are from your groom," she told her. Donna looked at the pearls, "but how," she questioned. She just shrugged her shoulders, "men are mysterious with their ways," Margret said adorning Donna's head with the same decoration as last night and covering her face with a veil.

Walking through the court should have been the same, this time was no different, even if she was marrying the Doctor it wasn't real it was just a circumstance of the situation that was forced upon them. But it was different; Donna could feel her nerves rattle within her, her stomach doing flips, entering the room her stomach completely dropped when she saw a priest and the Doctor before her. He was smiling at her, the way she had always dreamed someone would, like she was the most important thing in the universe. Walking closer all she could do was stare at him, look into his eyes, his grey coat, the way his hair was down and not styled. He looked rather attractive, well for a nine hundred year old alien who was also her best friend.

Donna met him at the altar as he took her hand as he bowed before pressing a kiss to her hand, "my lady," he said as Donna curtseyed before him, "my Lord," she replied. Letting go of her hand he carefully gripped the sides of her white lace veil, revealing her face by lifting it up and onto her hair, "I don't have a ring," he confessed. Donna grinned reaching within her dress for her necklace, "it's okay I have one," she told him removing the gold band strung up. "You still have it after all this time," he questioned amazed. Donna blushed at his tone, "yeah. I've kept it safe," she admitted handing it to him.

Taking the ring with one hand the Doctor took her hand with the other leading her the rest of the way to the kneeling boards. Once positioned in front of the priest both knelt before him, "we are come here together in the sight of God almighty and these witnesses to join in holy matrimony Lord Doctor Smith and Lady Donna Noble. If there be any among you who may imagine some impediment as to why they should not be married, let them now speak out or forever hold their tongue," the priest paused as Donna held her breath looking over at the Doctor who flashed her a odd grin. If she would have known better she'd say he was as nervous as she. Proceeding again the Priest held the Blessed Sacrament before them, placing it on their tongues, "will you both answer that you will keep all these coming days rightful, with rightwiseness and discretion, with mercy and truth so help you God," he asked of them both. Donna looked over at the Doctor meeting his eyes, "I do," they both echoed at the same time. The priest held his hands up motioning for them to stand. As they did up tempo music began playing and the few witnessing their marriage erupted in applause.


	6. Chapter 6

Margret led her to her bed chamber, helping Donna undress. Removing the white dress she began unlacing the corset, stripping the clothing away from Donna's body. She unconsciously shivered unable to fully grasp the situation of what was about to happen. Raising her arms above her head the chambermaid lowered a gauze night gown over before releasing her curls.

Entering the room through the door Donna was surprised to see it glowing in candle light surrounding their four post bed. Their bed she realized. Seeing the group waiting, forced Donna to meet the reality of the situation, only causing her stomach to do flips. It was pure dismay within her mind. She loved the Doctor more than anything, enough to do this but to him it was just another way to get out of their predicament, when had it become more to her.

The maid took the dressing gown from Donna's shoulders then proceeded to pull down the covers, nervously Donna got into the bed pulling the blankets protectively around her, clutching them for dear life. Why this wave of nerves was so strong she was unsure but thought it could be due to the people staring at her in bed while she waited for the Doctor. When he arrived, he was also in a gauze gown; a male servant removed his similar dressing gown as he offered her a warm smile rocking on the heels of his feet. She almost would have sworn he was acting shy if she didn't know better. The Doctor's attendant pulled back the bedding from his side as Donna gripped hers firmer, her breathing increasing with every inch he crept closer. He lay back in the bed, staring into her eyes as the attendant covered him with the blankets as well. She was downright sharing a bed with the Doctor about to shag him for everyone to see. The maids untied the drapery hanging from the corners of the bed creating a wall enclosing the Doctor and Donna inside but thankfully blocking the rest outside.

Noticing her chin and lip quiver the Doctor quickly worried, "Donna," he whispered quietly seeing how her eyes glistened wet in the candle light, "what is it," he asked. She shook her head dropping his sight by looking at the curtain. "Donna," he pleaded, "we don't have to. I'll find another way." Scoffing at his words Donna continued to stare into the distance, "and you'll be at the gallows tomorrow morning," she hissed. She licked her lips still not meeting his eyes, "face it. There is no other option. They have your clothes, your sonic and the TARDIS key. Even if we made a run for it we'd have no chance," she sighed.

Looking like a punished puppy he continued to stare at her, "I won't let you do something you don't want to," he vowed firmly. Donna reached over taking his hand and meeting his eyes, "it isn't that I don't want to. I just," she looked away unable to find the right words. "It isn't that you'd be the first bloke I've shagged without loving," she paused. That was a lie if she ever knew one and the exact reason why this had become so hard. Donna did love him. As more than a mate, "I just, I, God," she hesitated unable to form her thoughts into anything coherent. The Doctor scooted closer to her, "I can make it easier if that is what you are worried about. I won't move too fast we can take it slow. We, maybe, what if I kissed you," he asked. "Isn't kissing intimate," Donna slightly giggled at his attempt to calm her. She watched his face waiting for an answer. Seeing the Doctor lick his lips only made her want him more, that tongue, those soft supple lips, "well we are about to," he stopped himself, unable to say it.

Donna nodded, giving him permission, "come on then," she encouraged him shifting under the blankets closer to each other as he positioned himself above her. She gazed into his brown eyes tying to ignore the fact that they weren't alone in the room. Her breathing was strained by the excitement that was coursing through her body, God she wished her body wasn't reacting so eagerly to this. Surely he would know something was up. Could he tell that she was wet already? Her train of thought was abandoned by his lips meeting hers, as her eyes fluttered closed enjoying the moment. The Doctor lowered his head next to her ear, "Donna if you need a moment or this is progressing too fast tell me and we can take it at your speed," he reminded her. Opening her eyes she looked at his arms posted on either side of her, his body poised above her, hair dangling in his eyes. He looked rather undoctor like without his gel and suit.

The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful causing Donna's mind to flash back to the library when she had agreed he was pretty. Maybe she had wanted this, wanted him all along. In his eyes she could see the universe, his eyelashes were long and delicate with the only thing that hinted at his true age being the few lines on his face but even they hid the truth. Donna moved her arms, wrapping them around his neck pulling his head down planting a chaste kiss of her own upon his lips, "better without the anchovies," she laughed making him smile. Just for an instant Donna had a glimpse of his dimples. Oh, how was he not aware of the sex germinating from her body? As much as she was nervous there was no doubt how badly she wanted him.

Shifting beneath him Donna pulled her gown up so that he may enter her. She bit her lip as blush crept across her cheeks, "are you sure," he clarified so Doctor like, wanting to make sure it was her decision. She trembled in expectation widening the space between her thighs as his answer. Kneeling between her legs Donna could feel his hard cock briefly she wondered if he was like a normal bloke that got hard easy or if Time Lords were so superior all the need to do was will the damn thing on.

The Doctor paused waiting, poised at her entrance. If she had to talk she was going to lose what little nerve she had left. Donna lifted her legs bracing them around his hips allowing him to slide into her. The both gasped she saw his eyes darken at the feel of her around him, "are you okay," he worried. She sucked in a deep breath, "yeah," Donna confirmed giving him enough encouragement to begin moving in and out of her slowly, controlled. The Doctor's length inside her felt so good, Donna's eyes drifted to the back of her head in ecstasy while she tried to steady the hard short gasps coming from her mouth.

Forcing her eyes to focus back on the Doctor's face Donna quickly realized that he was watching her every moment, like she was a science experiment or something, but right now she didn't care. Right now what he was doing it felt good, it felt so damn good and Donna didn't care if the Doctor knew how much she was enjoying it. She could deflate his ego back to normal later. Digging her hands into his hair she pulsed her muscles around him causing the Doctor to gasp, and his eyes widen. He pulled back brushing against her swollen clit, making her shudder in excitement.

As quickly as it had started Donna knew she was about to cum. Oh God, he was going to make her orgasm like it was the easiest thing in the world, "Doctor," she panted, "I, I'm going, to," she stuttered. He leaned in close to her ear, "it's okay," he comforted encouraging her. Hell, why was he encouraging her? Why was he smiling? And then Donna understood when they came in unison. She was surrounded by darkness, trapped in light. The stars, the universe, it was all reflected within her mind, within his mind. Donna saw the Doctor, all of him. Alone his pain and anguish, his love and she knew without a doubt that she loved him.

Donna was screaming and moaning or no was that the Doctor? She couldn't tell where she ended and he began. She was falling, into the abyss, into him and everything stopped. They were frozen the two of them little more than consciousness. It was short and forever, "you love me," she heard him say in shocked realization. But it was too much for her. She couldn't admit that, "no, no, not like that. Please no, don't take me home," she begged.

She could feel him around her, on her, in her, with her, "I wouldn't. How can't you see that you're beautiful and magnificent Donna," he questioned shocked. No, he was seeing too much, she was too vulnerable. Donna forced her mind in on itself as she felt heat rising around her, "what's happening," she tried to ask but time began once again and she was back in her body and he in his. Was it a dream? The Doctor was still atop her staring into her eyes sadness and concern washed across his face. He leaned in ghosting his lips across hers again as Donna ran her hand down his bare chest. His bare chest, the Doctor's bare chest, where was his gown? Oh God where was her gown? When had they taken them off?

Donna was brought from her thoughts by a noticeable tug on the curtains, "Doctor," she hissed panicked. Caught off guard by Donna trying to cover herself he came down on top of her harshly with an umph. The curtains were withdrawn from around the bed revealing the audience that had been there. The Doctor carefully pulled the blankets up preserving Donna's modesty as he slid beside her, "Did you," the attendant trailed off. Looking over at Donna clutching the blankets around her nervously, "yes," he answered matter of fact which followed by cheers and claps from their audience before the dissipated leaving the two alone.

When the last person had closed the door behind them the Doctor looked back to Donna, who was staring at the wall, "are you okay," he questioned. Donna didn't look at him muffling a simple, "mhmm," as an answer. "Donna," he began scooting closer to her, placing his hand carefully on her shoulder. She turned to him, her cheeks wet, "oh Donna," he comforted saddened by the fact that she was crying. Donna took a deep, shaky breath in, "it's been," she paused, "a while. I just forgot," she explained. The Doctor gathered Donna up in his arms, as she turned into him, burying her face into the cool flesh of the Doctor's chest, "shh," he comforted holding her in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking to a familiar heart beat in her ear Donna found herself pleasantly delighted, "good morning," the Doctor quietly cheered as Donna snaked her arm across his stomach, wrapping it around his back as she pressed her head into his stomach. "Morning," she mumbled in reply, the smile on her face exhibiting her true state of happiness. Continuing to stroke her arm the Doctor kissed her forehead, "are you ready to go," he asked. Donna scrunched her face in dissatisfaction, "no. I'm, so tired," she struggled to get out. Giving a light chuckle he trailed his fingers along her arm that was laying across his stomach, "that would be due to the merging of our minds. It takes a lot out of a human," he explained. Donna moved her head pressing a light kiss to his stomach, "shh, less talking, more sleep," she pleaded making him laugh. "Okay, you sleep. I'll check things out," he told her starting to creep out from beneath her. Her eyes flashed open, fear present in them, "don't go," she begged watching him as her lids continued to close unwillingly. The Doctor leaned back into her, "okay, I'll stay," he comforted as her eyes gave over to more sleep.

It only took seconds for Donna's face to relax again and the Doctor assumed she must be close to full recovery due to the pleasant dreams she was experiencing. He was overcome with sheer joy from the new connection he shared with Donna, her emotions strong enough to broadcast to him. He watched as one hand went to her stomach as the other intermingled with his fingers, before images began flooding into his mind, Donna's images, Donna's dreams. They were on the TARDIS in the console room, she with a swollen belly, her hands pressed over his as he felt their child kick. In his bed, Donna laying on her back as he told her expanding stomach stories of their adventures. Then in a room he had never seen before, painted in the reds of Gallifrey and blues of Earth with the language of his people scrolling across the wall above a crib. But it was empty. No, in his arms was a little baby with Donna's eyes and nose but his smile looking up at him as Donna stood by his side, their arms wrapped around each other. Finally a little blonde haired girl in purple trainers stumbling about the console room as he ran after her while Donna relaxed on the jump seat rubbing her once again protruding stomach.

Sudden as the images had began they deceased. The Doctor stroked Donna's hair as she sleepily lay on him. He hadn't even thought about that, the possibility of pregnancy. He knew she wasn't ovulating, he surely would have been able to taste it but the idea of having a proper family again filled him with elation. Donna had been the one to mend him, to promise he could move on when Jenny came in and was taken from his life. It had been so easy to let her in, just like Donna. Could they together become a family? Is that what she wanted? The aging Time Lord shook the thoughts from his head. His life was not for the domestic and certainly was no place for a baby. Yet, his hearts wanted to betray him opening themselves to the possibility.

Sensing Donna about to stir the Doctor forced the thoughts from his mind. "Hmm," she sighed in contentment. Smiling at her reaction he couldn't help but chuckle, "feeling rested," he asked. Opening her eyes Donna met the Time Lord's own. The smile he exhibited displayed his dimples unlike any other. He appeared unusually relaxed and so young almost like she could forget he wasn't human. Realizing that she was snuggling with the Doctor, correction a very naked Doctor and she herself was also naked Donna drew back wrapping herself with blanket protectively, "yes," she replied curtly looking around the room rather than at him. She stared at the wall worrying her lip in the silence that existed between them, "are, um. Can we go," she finally mustered up the courage to inquire. Frowning the Doctor nodded before realizing she couldn't see him, "yep," he popped his p less than enthusiastically, "I'll get dressed first then give you the room," he added starting to get up as Donna covered her face.

As he stood up Donna wanted to make sure the Doctor couldn't see her crying. Why she had thought that anything would be different she didn't know. They promised nothing would be. Yet, deep down she had hoped it would. It probably came from the same place her love for him was hidden. "I'll be outside if you need me," he softly announced. She laid there even after the door clicked, only then letting herself sub come to the sobs that had been held back. Stupid, she was so stupid. There was a knock on the door, "Donna," she hears his familiar voice echo through the door. Taking a deep breath she sat up, "no I'm not ready yet," she shot her voice cracking in the process, "give me a minute." Donna stood up finding her original clothes she had arrived in two days prior. Two days that felt like ages ago. Hurrying to put her clothes on Donna wiped the tear streaks from her face, trying to hide the real reason it took her so long to be ready.

Opening the door she was met with an upset Doctor. Everything about his body posture and facial expression told her that, "what? I'm sorry," she growled. He frowned, letting it go as he reached out for Donna's hand but she had already began walking ahead without him. Neither of them talked the entire way to the TARDIS. They had paused so Donna could say goodbye to Margaret before leaving court but through the meadow and forest Donna charged ahead and the Doctor followed watching her, wanting to reach out and comfort her. He could sense she was hurting due to the psychic energy she was unintentionally sending his way but he wasn't sure what to say to make it right.

Making it to the TARDIS Donna waited by the door nervously hooking her thumbs on her back pockets. "Ahh, there we go, home," he sighed unlocking the door with his key and making his way in. Donna noticed the odd sounding hum that greeted them, "Donna," he began but she brushed it off. Walking out of the console she stopped for a second just long enough to tell him to leave her be, "I'm going to shower. It's been days," she warned before going on her way.


	8. Chapter 8

Peeling the layers of clothes was much easier without all the pomp and circumstance of corsets, lace and long sleeves. Donna easily undressed herself throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper. Setting her shower to the hottest her skin could handle she stood under the raining shower head as her skin almost burnt opting to turn bright red in protest. Soaping up her body Donna couldn't help but relive what had happened, the Doctor's touch on her arm, his lips on hers, the way he smelled. Her mind soon took over moving on from memory and turning to fantasy focusing on what it would be like for him to be with her presently. His cool, soft lips dancing across her shoulders, their bodies gliding against each other in the slick water, "Donna," she heard him call from outside the bathroom door. That damn Martian and his nonexistent sense of privacy, "I'm in the shower," she yelled hoping he would get the hint. Of course he didn't, "we need to talk," he repeated the last thing he had said before she left the console room. Bugger, he wasn't going to until he said what he needed to, "I'm all wet and soapy," she explained. "Um, yeah, okay," he stuttered as his voice cracked.

Donna could hear the Doctor shuffle away from the door as she turned to washing the suds off her body, how she would rather he be in there doing things with his tongue. That majestic tongue, always licking things. Well, she had a few things she wouldn't mind he try it out on, "um, Donna, can you hurry," the Doctor squeaked. "Oi, hold it spaceman I'm almost finished," she shot rinsing her hair off as the soap trailed down her body and into the drain. She could hear him at the door, "can you, uh, stop thinking that," he stammered. Stop thinking what? Wait, how the hell does he know what I'm thinking she realized.

Bursting out of the shower Donna grabbed the closest towel wrapping it around her and throwing the door open, "how do you know what I'm thinking," she growled marching towards him as the Doctor backed away from her oncoming storm. His escape was foiled by the position of the bed of which he landed on, "I'm waiting," she clucked. Pushing himself quickly upright again he moved away from her further to prevent himself physical harm, "I, uh, I, that's why I need to talk to you," he confessed. Donna's scowl struck the fear of Rassilion into him, "what do you mean you needed to talk to me about that," she enunciated every word deliberately. The Doctor put his hands up in an act of surrender, "now don't be mad but." "Don't be mad? Why wouldn't I be mad Doctor? You can see my most private thoughts and you didn't tell me first thing you could think of," she shouted bawling her hands into fists. Scurrying across the bed, praying that would be enough of a barrier he straightened his suit out, "now Donna if you would just listen," he began wearily, "I can't see exactly what you are thinking. Well, except when you were dreaming but we were touching then. Oh, and during coatis but we were also touching in a manner of speaking," he blurted pulling on the hair at the base of his neck.

She folded her arms across her chest protectively, "then what do you see," she huffed. "Feelings mostly. You don't know how to set up barriers yet so it's not your fault really," he explained forcing himself not to stare at her rapidly rising chest or how the towel clung to her wet body, "can you, do you want to get dressed," he questioned. Marching over to her closet Donna searched for a top and pants. In her search she realized what he had said, pausing in her search Donna turned to face him, "you saw what I felt last night? That wasn't some weird dream?" The Doctor shook his head, "no. I'm afraid not," he replied much to her dissatisfaction. Donna knew in that moment why he wanted to talk, "you felt what I felt," she sighed, "I'm sorry. I understand. I'll pack my things." Donna grabbed her suitcase and began pulling her clothes off hangers and into it. What would her Mum say when she got home? And she only had herself to blame. She was just like Martha but at least Martha had the decency to leave him rather than get kicked out. The TARDIS shuddered, jolting her from her position and causing her to loser her balance falling to the ground.

Looking up Donna saw the Doctor standing above her offering a hand, "what was that for," she shot. The Doctor smiled reaching his hand out further for her, "well if you had been listening to me trying to get your attention the old girl wouldn't have had to step in for me," he laughed waiting for her to take his hand. Noticing their positions Donna quickly pulled the towel down trying to cover everything, "are you going to let me help you up or just continue to lay there," he asked. Rolling her eyes Donna took his hand, "no peeking," she warned. "Cross my hearts," he promised. Once upright she tightened the towel around her, "so why were you trying to get my attention. Does the TARDIS pack things too?" The Doctor didn't respond, didn't smile, didn't make a joke, he just allowed the sadness of her words to creep across his face, "Donna, I never said you had to go," he reasoned. "You don't want me to go," she wearily questioned. Smiling he was still struck with the sadness of her worry, "not if you don't want to," he replied. Throwing her arms around him Donna hugged his neck tightly, "oh Doctor. Thank you," she exclaimed as he carefully positioned his hands at her sides.

Releasing her grip on him Donna slid back to her feet properly allowing her hands to linger on his neck, "we, uh, still need to talk," he reminded her forcing himself to focus her face rather than her chest which was brushing up against him with every breath she took barely contained by the towel. Dropping her arms from him her hand brushed against his peck sending memories of last night back to her mind, "uh. You might want to get dressed," he squeaked. Giving him a smile Donna reached for a purple shirt and blue jeans, grabbing a matching pair of lacy knickers from her drawer on the way back into the bathroom. Hurrying to get dressed she figured the Doctor just felt guilty and was worried about what they'd done to their friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Returning to her room from the en suite Donna was surprised to find it empty, the Doctor having left, "always running away from things," she muttered under her breath sweeping her damp hair into a pony tail. "Where is he," she started to ask the TARDIS before hearing a familiar screaming kettle, "of course he'd make tea. 'Tea makes everything better,'" she mocked. Making her way to the Kitchen Donna noticed the TARDIS was different, the color was off. Instead of her normal golden glow she had a more blush color washing over the walls.

Donna was about to ask the Doctor when she saw him muttering to himself preparing biscuits and their tea, "I know, I know. I need to be sensible. But what if that's not what she wants," he said. There was a quick hum of a response before he began talking again, "we can't go on pretending nothing changed. It did. I just, I don't know how to tell her. We can't continue pretending everything is the same. She loves me. Blimey," he uttered still shocked.

Slipping from the doorway before he discovered her there Donna steadied herself against the wall blinking back the tears and attempting to get her breathing under control. The pain within her was welling manifesting itself physically, he was going to ask her to leave after all. She knew it was too good to be true. Breaking her from her thoughts was a cup hitting the counter giving her mere seconds warning before the Doctor was next to her, "what's wrong," he panicked seeing her state. Donna closed her eyes pressing her lips together as she shook her head, "it's okay. I'm right here. Just take a deep breath for me," he soothed wrapping his arms around her.

"No," she shook pushing the Doctor away from her remembering what he had said about touch. Donna had forgotten he could feel her emotions but she wasn't going to let him have her actual thoughts too. Backing away stricken he stood there waiting for her to calm, "Donna," he quietly said unsure what was going on, "let's have a cuppa okay? It might relax you and then we can discuss things," he suggested. She opened her eyes focusing her death glare at him, "why so you can tell me next stop is Chiswick," she hissed. The Doctor's eyes wrinkled in confusion, "I told you. Donna I don't want you to go unless you want to," he vowed honestly.

Their standoff lasted a few more minutes before Donna finally spoke, "I heard you in the kitchen," she growled. Looking quickly to his feet the Doctor stuck his chin out nervously, "oh, um, well," he stammered unsure what to say. "I guess we could try to stay the same if you want. I just, I, I don't know," he sighed, "I'd rather not be having this conversation in the hall way though," he snickered hoping to get Donna to smile and failing miserably. He continued on realizing she wasn't going to interrupt him but rather force him to say it, "love isn't the same for Time Lords as it is humans. I never thought I'd find someone again. I'd given up on that thought. Last night was special. It's never been like that before, your mind and my mind. It took everything in me to hold back as much as I did," he confessed. Donna stood there, arms crossed face scrunched in confusion, "what are you on about," she shot utterly perplexed.

Running his hand through his hair apprehensively the Doctor took a deep breath, "our minds merging, when I've danced before," he paused trying to think of the delicate way to put this, "with others," he continued, "it was never like that. I wanted to let you see it all but it would have drown you mentally. I don't know how you handled as much as you did," he uttered. "Wait, what," she gasped taken aback, "you're supposed to be telling me how you don't want another Martha running around here and you're on about my mind. Did I break yours or something?" Shoving his hands in his pockets, an act Donna had learned long ago was like a comfort blanket gave away more than it should have, "why do you still think I'm trying to take you home? Aren't you listening? I'm trying to tell you I bloody love you! Blimey," the Doctor huffed.

Donna was flabbergasted, surely she didn't hear that right, "you what," she asked trying to clarify as tears threatened to show the true insecurities inside. Stepping closer to her he placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes, "I love you Donna Eileen Noble. I love it when call me Spaceman, the compassion you have for others you've never met, the way you challenge me, how you're eyes betray your words, the sound your laughter creates echoing through the TARDIS, your amazing ginger hair, I even love it when you yell at me," he laughed. Not believing her ears Donna stood there silent scared to say anything. The Doctor could feel sadness, confusion and fear wafting from her as the silence grew. Stunned and trying to determine why the Doctor would hurt her this way Donna only had one thought rummaging through her mind, "but you love Rose," she paused, "that's all Martha ever said you talked about. If you haven't noticed I'm not her," she scoffed.

She looked so child like, full of fear and fragile before him like she could break any moment if he wasn't careful, "no. There is only one Donna Eileen Noble and she is standing right in front of me," he said, "let me prove it. Please. Donna let me show you," he pleaded. She looked up at him as her lip quivered, "please," he begged brushing his thumb across her shaking chin. Donna licked her lips pressing them together before nodding her agreement. Leaning closer to her the Doctor took her hands in his, "it will be like with the Ood okay? But more intense," he explained.

Bracing herself as she felt the initial jolt Donna was overwhelmed by everything flooding at her, the Doctor, in his entirety. Or at least she thought. There was so much, how was she supposed to see what he wanted her to? She felt a tug followed by a familiar voice, "over here," it called leading her in the chaos. Following it down the path the other things began to calm. In front of her eyes was the most beautiful red head she'd ever seen, her skin was pale like porcelain with her hair flowing like fire and eyes as green and shiny as a newly cut emerald, "who is that woman," she thought. "That's you," the Doctor answered having heard her. Donna paused scared, "you're in my mind," she accused. She could sense the smile in his thought, "sort of. You're in mine," he told her.

Watching the memories he led her toward Donna was floored, how could he see her this way? He thought she was beautiful, "you are beautiful," he confirmed trying to wash her worry away. "Stop doing that. Stop reading my mind," she warned him. The Doctor snickered, "you'll need to stop thinking," he told leading her to the memories of their first day together. Donna saw how devastated he was when she turned down his proposal to travel, how broken his heart was even though he put on a brave face, "I didn't know," she began to apologize. The Doctor gave her a warm mental nudge, "how could you have? That's not what I'm trying to get at, keep looking." Donna looked around at all the images before her but what intrigued her most was the door to her right, "what's that," she thought bringing his attention to the only door she'd seen since coming into his mind.

Feeling a flash of panic wash over her she inched closer to the door, "open it. It's okay," he relented as the door swung open on it's own. Inside was Pompeii. The Doctor was panicked, looking for her, "I thought I had lost you. I would have never forgiven myself. I was so set on leaving that I didn't listen to you when I should have," he confessed. The memory next to this was another Pompeii one, "never mind us," she heard herself say. Donna could feel the pride build within the Doctor at her words, not only that but love. She could feel live blooming. The Doctor had loved her that long? Suddenly she felt a jolt as she felt so very cold and weak, "Doctor," she started to think but she couldn't get the word out, she couldn't think it, she couldn't say it and everything went to black.


	10. Chapter 10

Feeling the painful disconnect from Donna the Doctor opened his eyes, relying on his Time Lord reflexes to catch her before she hit the ground, "Donna," he called softly trying to get her to respond as the TARDIS hummed disapprovingly at him. "I know," he sighed picking his bride up and carrying her to her bed. This wasn't exactly the way he thought they'd celebrate their realization of each other's love. The Doctor positioned Donna comfortable on her bed, tucking a ginger curl behind her ear he sat down next to her watching her sleep off the mental drain he had just caused. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from her so he lay down next to her, watching as her mind recovered.

Coming to the first thing Donna noticed was the double heart beat in her ear, "hey, you're okay," the Doctor's voice boomed into her ears causing her head to pound. Donna winced in pain, "not so loud she told him. He was quiet for a moment, smiling she thought, before he spoke again, "is this better," he questioned at a lower and softer tone. Donna grinned nuzzling into the chest of his button down, noticing his jacket was missing, "what happened," she asked.

Stroking her arm the Doctor planted a kiss on her head, "well you scared me for one," he chuckled, "I think it was all just too much for your mind. You're a bit overloaded between last night and today," he explained. Opening her eyes Donna gazed into his golden brown ones, "so I passed out like a dork," she sputtered. He shook his head, "no, your mind just needed a nap," he corrected her. "Your lips didn't move," she gasped at hearing his words, "you were talking but your mouth. Oh God this is some wizard dream isn't it," she worried. Taking her hand, the Doctor interlaced his fingers with hers, "I'm projecting. I just wanted to try it. It's not the same as mentally merging so it shouldn't affect you especially since you are doing it too," he announced.

Quietly mulling over his words Donna realized what he said, "I'm projecting," she questioned shocked. Nodding in conformation he gave her a smile and kiss on her forehead, "quite like a pro too," he announced proudly, "I'm sorry. I guess I can't resist having a connection like this. I let the one earlier go on longer than I should have," he confessed. She took his hand interlacing their fingers, "it's okay," she paused, "you were showing me some pretty important things if I remember correctly," she blushed. The Doctor sighed playing with her fingers, "yeah but I knew better. I'm an old selfish man," he admitted as that TARDIS hummed in agreement.

"Is this how the TARDIS talks to you," she questioned as the Doctor rolled his eyes. He leaned his head against hers, "yep," he replied. Donna shook her head under his, "in other words you don't have to talk to the TARDIS aloud but you choose to," she mentally giggled hearing short gentle hums from the TARDIS as well. The Doctor feigned hurt, "oi, now I'll have two of you ganging up on me," he whined. The TARDIS hummed a reply back at him, the same odd hum she had never heard before they return, "what's wrong with her," Donna asked. Surprise registered on his face, "why do you think something is wrong with the TARDIS," he questioned gauging her reaction carefully. Closing her eyes and relaxing more into him Donna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I've never heard that noise before but she's done it twice since we've been back. Like she isn't happy or something," Donna said.

The Doctor turned his head to kiss hers again, "my perceptive Earth girl," he beamed, "you're right. She isn't happy with me in the least," he confessed. Donna at the helpless poor old git, "well what did you do," she sighed. The TARDIS hummed at him again, this time shorter but in the same manner as before, "sounds like she's about had it with you," Donna giggled. "She's a lot like you, not too fond of the word no," he joked a little too serious for his own good. Reaching her hand up Donna smacked him lightly on the face, "oi, watch it," she warned as the TARDIS gave her a hum of approval.

Donna placed her hand on the wall above the bed, "I'm sorry girl, he thinks he knows best but we know better," she giggled rubbing the wall in a sideways eight. "Yes my Earth girl, our Doctor is very stubborn," Donna heard. Flashing her eyes open Donna looked at the Doctor confused, "I just, did I, was that," she stammered unable to form a consistent thought. His huge grin gave away the answer before he did, "now you see why she was mad at me. She wanted to talk to our Earth girl but I wouldn't let her until I thought you were ready," he explained. "She actually has a voice, an actual voice. I heard her. It's not just hums that you somehow understand," she uttered stunned. The Doctor sighed, "she's a sentient being Donna, I've told you this," he reminded her. Her mouth hung open in surprise, "yes, but, they are full sentences," Donna objected.

Choking a laugh within his chest he tried to find the words to explain how special their connection was, "it's never been like that before. The way your mind interacted with mine, it fit so perfectly. Almost as if," he trailed off unsure he wanted to express the thought rattling around his head. Noticing his sudden loss for words Donna turned facing him, "what is it Doctor," she questioned staring into his eyes. "Tell her my Doctor," the TARDIS encouraged not bothering to hide her words from Donna. He took a deep breath as Donna brushed the fringe from his eye allowing her hand to linger on his cheek, "when Time Lords mate we create a mental connection. With you it was different."

Different, the one word that terrified Donna more than anything else, "how," she asked as he began to feel her fret, "how was it different," she worried. Seeing the fear in her eyes the Doctor leaned, pressing his lips to hers and stealing a kiss, "almost like I've been waiting for you all my life," he answered putting her dread at ease, "you fit perfectly. My mind wanted to give everything away," he explained. Donna listened intently to what he was saying, "who would have thought the oncoming storm was such a romantic," she laughed throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "Is that a confession of love Mrs. Noble," he purred into her ear. Donna gazed into the chocolate browns that had become home, "like you needed to ask," she affirmed.

Wiping the smile from his face The Doctor stared into Donna's soul, "then there is something we have to do," he grinned. Donna rolled her eyes, "kiss the bride," she joked. Hopping off the bed he grabbed her hand pulling her along with him to the console room and set the TARDIS in flight. Coming to a stop Donna believed they were still in the vortex as the Doctor beckoned her from the jump seat and to the doors, "on Gallifrey there are two wedding traditions. One we have already completed but the other is something that must be done secretly, because it is only for the bride and groom," he stopped swallowing hard. The Doctor took her hands opening the doors, welcome to the Medusa Cascade, I came here when I was just a kid. Wrote my names in the stars, as my wife it is the final seal in our marriage contract for you to know my name," he explained. "No one knows your name," she protested. He held a finger up to stop her, "you will," he hinted.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Donna's waist pulling her close to him as she shivered, "what if something happens? What if someone tries to get it from me," she worried. He placed a kiss on her neck, "Donna Noble I know you well enough to trust you with it. I know you would do anything for me just as I would for you my love," he promised squelching Donna's fears. He raised a hand pointing to the sky, "do you see those stars right there," he asked. She shook her head, "they all look the same," Donna frowned. Taking her hand the Doctor used her finger to point, "those right there," he said pointing them out, "see how they form a circle with a line across the middle," he questioned. With his help she could see the circle, "yes. I do," she announced excitedly. Moving her hand to the right slightly he traced out another image in the sky, "and this here how it looks like an E," he pointed out. Looking at it she scrunched her face, "looks more like a sideways M to me," she confessed.

Laughing he let go of her hand, "what," Donna shot turning to him. The Doctor just smiled at his bride, "yes, the 'sideways M'," he pause. Those are symbols. That's my name," he told her leaning in next to her ear, "Theta Sigma," he revealed. Swallowing hard Donna tried to hold back the tears welling in her eyes, "I'm Mrs. Sigma," she asked smiling through the tears. "Well, no, more like Mrs. Lungbarrow. I'm Theta Sigma from the house of Lungbarrow," he stopped and took her hand in his, "I gave that up a long time ago Donna. I ran from them, from who they thought I should be. I've run from a lot of things. I'm a coward," he sighed.

Cupping his cheek with her hand Donna reached up and kissed him, "Theta you're the bravest person I know. I'm proud that you're my husband," she promised. Feeling the sadness stem from her and enthralled by hearing his true name on the lips of another person, not just any person, but that of Donna Noble, his wife The Doctor was overcome with emotion and threw his arms around Donna hugging her tight. Loosening the hold he had on her the Doctor gazed into her blue eyes, "where would you like to go next Mrs. Noble," he questioned. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, "why don't we get acquainted with some of the more domestic sides of marriage," she hinted flashing some of her fantasies from the shower for the Doctor to see. Taking her hands from his neck, he interlaced his fingers with hers, "allons-y," he cheered leading her into the bedroom.


End file.
